Am I Dreaming?
by SOBs 4 Sirius 223
Summary: Katie Bell keeps having dreams of a possible near future with a certain Seeker. What happens when she returns to Hogwarts for her 7th year to face him again? Reposted from yesterday. rr please. KatieOliver
1. Prologue Katie's Dream

Hey everybody. Just a few things before I get started with the prologue.  
  
This fic is being reposted after I got a review saying that I copied off of someone and that they were, and I quote "telling on me." Well guess what? That's not true. Look down a little and you'll see.  
  
This is a Katie/ Oliver fic, and I really don't know where I'm going with it, so yeah, My main focus right now is my other Harry Potter fic, Give Me A Chance. You guys should check it out, if you haven't already. It's Draco/Hermione, if you like that sort of thing, but whatever. Updates might be slow for a while because of this, but no worries. I will never abandon any fics, or at least I'll try not to. Now on to the Prologue!!!  
  
**JUST ADDED** I got a review that said that I copied another author. This is not true. I have read the story that he/she is referring to, but I did not copy it from that person. I wasn't going to go into detail about the dream, but now I kinda have to. I only put in part of it. I was going to put the full part in there later. It's kind of a foretelling dream, and I didn't want to spoil it for everyone. I'm not going to until it comes to when I planned it.  
  
Now to thank my reviewers from the first posting.  
  
RoseFairy2005- Thanks. I'm not really sure what you mean, but I'll try my best.  
  
Keladry2- Thanks. I'll try my best. Bye.  
  
Fraudulent- look above  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
I ran through the forest, crying out in pain as the brambles and burrs bit at my skin. The cuts on my arms and legs burned like fire. He was running beside me, breathing hard.  
  
They were after us, and we knew they were not far behind. I tripped over a root, struggling to get up. They were bearing down upon us. He was trying to help me up, telling me everything was going to be okay, that we would make it through this. They were bearing down upon us, even closer now. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was his reassuring, smiling face.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*  
  
Well, there it was, the prologue. Do you like it? Hate it? Please answer in a review. I don't care what anyone says, just as long as I get some feedback. Thank you guys so much. The chapters may start out short, but they will probably get longer as time progresses, or maybe they will stay short so there will be lots of chapters. Oh well, I dunno. Oh yeah, and I want to give Katie a special power, but I don't know what to give her, so, here's a couple of choices:  
  
Animagi (if that's the case, tell me what animal you want her to be able to turn in to.)  
  
ESP (Extra Sensory Perception, the ability to read minds)  
  
Clairvoyance (the ability to have premonitions)  
  
The power to freeze time (I love and am a devoted fan of Charmed, as you all probably know, seeing as I have used two of the sisters powers already. You can't really use Paige's, seeing as they already can do that stuff, [accio and apparating] but whatever.)  
  
Whoa, this is a really long author's note. Please review, and if you want to cast your vote on the special power that Katie gets, just leave your answer in a review. Thanks so much everyone. Bye. 


	2. Early Morning Revelations

Hello again everybody. This chapter will explain the prologue, weird as it may be, but it's so predictable that you probably already know what's up. But whatever. I don't care. Please review. Thanks so much. Now on to the chapter. Oh, and P.S., in this fic, they're both going to be 7th years, even though Katie would be in 5th year when Oliver would be in 7th, but whatever. I don't care. Story time.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
I sat up in bed, breathing hard, sweat glistening on my face. 'Relax Kat, it's just a Dream,' I thought. But the fact was that it wasn't just a dream. It was a recurring dream. I'd been having them for weeks. While it got farther and farther each time, one thing never changed. That thing, was Oliver.  
  
Oliver. Our Quidditch Keeper. My friend. One of my best friends, actually, and I, Katie Bell, was in love with him. Why is life so mean and twisted at some times? Oh well, life goes on, and right now, I have to get ready to go to the train station.  
  
I spent the night with Angelina and Alicia last night, as is tradition the night before we leave for Hogwarts. We stay up late, talk, and otherwise prepare ourselves for the year to come. We had all been best friends since we were babies, and we did everything together. We shopped together, we did the whole Hogwarts thing together, (we had grown up around magic, so we already knew that we would, unless of course, one of us was a Squib. But that was highly unlikely, seeing as all three of us had shown signs of magic at a very young age) we got our hair done together. Like I said, everything. And of course tradition has to go on.  
  
It was right at this moment that Angelina came bursting into the room, followed by Alicia. Both of them were still in their pajamas. "Finally, you're awake," Angelina said, bouncing on my bed like a child.  
  
"Yeah, well, at least I'm not asleep," I said, sounding a lot duller than I thought it would be.  
  
"Did you have that dream again?" Alicia asked. I nodded. Angelina and Alicia were the only ones who knew about the whole Oliver situation. "How far did it go this time?"  
  
"Right before they were going to catch us, I woke up." I said.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't worry about it anymore. You'll see him tonight, and hopefully the dreams will stop." Angelina said.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right. How much time do we have left before we have to leave?"  
  
"About an hour," Alicia said.  
  
"Well, then come on, let's get ready!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well, another glorious chapter, finished at last. Please review everyone. And I need votes for the special power thing (see author's note at the end of the prologue, if you haven't already. Thanks guys. Bye!!! 


End file.
